


Yoko's Deal

by Anonymous



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom Paul, Come Inflation, Crack Fic, English is not my first language but who cares, F/M, Futanari, I'm satan now you know it right?, Inflation, NSFW, Pegging, blowjob, dom!Yoko, monster cock, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You wanna know what John loves about me?” Said Yoko with her wicked expression.
Relationships: Paul McCartney/John Lennon (mentioned), Paul McCartney/Yoko Ono
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Yoko's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this beware that this is filthy porn, please go away if you're underage.  
You might have understood that I'm the devil.

Paul groaned as he opened his eyes, his head was killing him, someone had dropped drugs into his cups again at the studio?

Then he realized that he was lying on a bed, but not his bed, his shirt was gone and his wrists tied against the headboard. “What the fuc -“

Suddenly he saw her, standing in the middle of the room, wearing only a bath robe.

“You wanna know what John loves about me?” Said Yoko with her wicked expression.

Easily she began to discard her robe, revealing first her upper body, shoulders… breast…

“W -Wait a minute! What are you doing?” Asked Paul frantically, he expected all kind of tortures from the tiny woman, but a sexual intercourse wasn’t one of them.

But Yoko didn’t mind the complaining man and kept on undress herself, finally opening her robe at her crotch, revealing her erection.

Erection…

ERECTION?!?

“You’re a guy?!?” Yelled Paul terribly upset.

“No silly, I’m a futanari” - Said Yoko annoyed - “it’s a Japanese thing you wouldn’t understand… But you’re lucky enough I’m so magnanimous to let you have a little taste of my skills”.

The dark haired woman then approached the bed, where Paul truly started to freaking out. He struggled in a vain attempt to let loose the ropes that tied him to the headboard.

The bassist stared dumbfounded at the looming penis. It was huge! Inhumanly huge! near 15 inches long an as thick as his forearm.

“Stay away from me!! What ever I did to you? We can talk about it, eh?” Paul tried to took time, distracting Yoko from her obvious intentions.

“Ah Paul! Always the diplomat, aren’t you? - the woman sat on the bed, next to Paul’s head “what I want is you to stop doing the doe eyes at my John, understood?

\- I can be indulgent, I promise to let you go, in exchange I want you to forget about John. What do you say?”

“Never” - Paul looked at her in defiance, he would never let go of John, even if they weren’t together anymore, they were bonded by something profound, that this woman could never ever understand.

Yoko stared back, right at the man soul “very well then… You made your choice” She readjust herself on the mattress, now on her knees.

“When I’ll be over with you you won’t be able to look at you Johnny in the eyes ever again…”

Paul was furious, how dare this… “BITCH”

He ad barely time to spoke the word that Yoko swiftly yanked at his dark locks making him whine.

“You know Paul, I’m already tired to hearing you talk” and with that she shoved her member into the man’s mouth and with the grit she was endowed with, only the tips of her cock head breached Paul’s lips, who where stretched wide, mirroring his open wide eyes, filled in horror.

“Oh come one! You really have a tiny mouth you know? John can take almost half of my cock” giggled the woman as she began to swing her hips, trying to let the man below her to swallow more of her.

“Mmmfrgghhhh!” Paul started to suffocate as she slid more and more inside of his throat

“Oh yes! The vibrato is so good, keep up!” Yoko instructed as a band director.

The mad didn’t want to comply but the instinct drove him to keep trying to scream in help, humming deliciously around Yoko’s erection.

“You know what? I didn’t thought we would have come so far, I thought my threat would have been enough to scare the shit out of you… But now I’m happy you decided to go against me *umnfh* -

Yoko was almost at her limit, even if she had received much better blowjobs in her life, looking at the man under her, red cheeks strained by tears, thick long black lashes had almost her over the edge “Now I remember why I tried to reach you before going to John… Look at youuu”

The helpless man suddenly felt the invading member twitching and grown even bigger if possible “mmMMMMMH” Paul lamented in fear.

“Oh kami! Paul, it’s time to your feeding aaaaaaAAAH” and Yoko ejaculated into the bassist’s throat, oozing a huge amount of sperm into the man’s stomach.

“Ahah! You bloated a little! See!” She said, finally freeing Paul’s poor lips and giving her attention to his soft belly.

All Paul could do at the moment was taking huge gulps of air ‘at least it’s over now’ thought …

He thought wrong

In fact after a minutes he felt little hands working the zip of his trousers open.

“No please! That’s enough!” He resumed his fight to free himself from his ties, kicking his legs, but unfortunately Yoko was a professionis and had already Paul’s trousers and pants around his legs, plus the aggressive blowjob had left him very weak.

“Now now, Futas have a very strong stamina, and as you see I’m not done” in fact the tiny woman’s penis was still up and ready to battle

“Also…-purred- I want to see how much I can fill this greedy belly of yours” giggled delighted as she caressed Paul’s stomach silky skin.

Only now Paul realized that the felt strangely full as if he just had lunch, looking at himself saw that his belly seemed a little taunt.

“You’re kidding right?! What kind of monster are you?!” Paul couldn’t believe that John left him for this.

“*sush* You’re gonna love it at the end, they all do” smiled blankly the woman. She then took Paul’s fuzzy thighs and lifted them towards his body, putting the man in a very exposed position.

“How cute, now I understand why they call you ‘the cute beatle’- She caressedb Paul’s soft penis - So pink, so tiny, now I understand that John couldn’t be satisfied by this”

At this Paul skeeted “It wasn’t your name he was screaming in India though!!”

Yoko still apparently calm suddenly shoved her thumb inside the man’s pink hole

“What did I said earlier? I don’t wanna ear you talk anymore” then leaning over Paul’s ear she whispered “Only scream”

She started to thrust her finger in and out with not so much care. “You’re very tight, you’re not used to bottom aren’t you? What a silly man is John, letting go such an treat… And look at this anus of yours, the way it grips around me, all pink and smooth, no man would have let go such a sight”

“But I’m no man”

She started adding finger by fingers spreading, scissoring, lubing Paul’s passage, to preparing him to the final level.

“There, I think this will do”

The young beatle was trembling in dread, how in earth could he have found himself in such an absurd situation.

He was abruptly dragged out of is mind when he felt a hot and spongy thing pressed firmly at his opening.

Yoko was ready and in position, her monster cock a battering ram at his door

“That this is too huge! It won’t fit! You’ll kill me please don’t do it! He pleaded struggling to lift the woman’s body weight she kept on his lower body.

“You’re not gonna die, John didn’t, in fact he cannot live without this anymore” laughed the witch. “You’re only starting the whole experience without the previous steps, you should have let John tops you sometimes darling”

With that Yoko started prodding insistently at Paul’s hole, pushing and leaving pushing and leaving, making dirty kissing sounds.

When she felt she had teased him enough she finally started breaking into him, gaining a pained groan from the man.

“Oh my godness your so warm n’ tight Paul!” The boy’s insides rearranged and squeezed around her cock as she steadily kept progressing inside until they felt Yoko heavy balls resting on Paul’s backside.

Paul was gaping like a dying fish, so shocked that he didn’t even had the strength to scream, Yoko was inside him, he was totally been broken by this tiny evil woman, she took away his love and now his own body.

The mattress squeaking softly was the only sound heard in the room, as the tiny woman rotated her hips, making space, letting Paul accustomed to her big member.

She looked down at the man’s midsection, and to her great satisfaction she saw the outline of her cock pressing out of Paul’s belly, exited she began to caress herself through the stretched thin skin. “That’s it boy, you took it so well” moaned.

Suddenly the bulge was gone has Yoko retreated her hips to immediately coming back as she slammed herself down inside Paul’s body.

The rhythm started to increase, as the bed rattling and the panting and moanings of its occupants.

“Ah p - please slow down! Ah” sobbed out Paul but Yoko could see the man eyes ha started to glaze over in something else than pain, the proof was the neglected penis between them who kept twitching at every nudge of the male prostate, stimulated continuously by the huge penis drilling inside Paul’s canal.

“Ah Ah You feel so unbelievably good my boy! I’m going to come soon” Yoko gear accelerated into an incredible pace, in seek of her release.

Paul’s eyes snapped open in in horror “Your’re near? Pull it out!

The woman let out a breathy laugh “why should I? This feels too good, Ah Ah Ah you’ll drink utill the last drop boy ahhh”

“NO ! GET OFF!” Paul screamed.

But it was too late, with a final slam Yoko pushed all her weight on Paul and with a wringing of her balls she injected an incredible amount of liquid inside Paul’s bowels.

Consequently the man stomach started to increase in volume, Yoko kept still, her dick twitching inside at every spurt of hot come.

“Ah aaah it’s too much please! I can’t take it anymore! He pleaded but as more the pressure inside his belly intensified the more the pressure on his own balls became too much.

Yoko tsked “Poor little things, I almost forgot about you” she grabbed Paul’s prick in a firm hold an began to tossing him off. “Yes come from me, you’ll never come this hard again in your life”.

“Ah nfgh nooo” With a final wet squeeze Paul finally was pulled over the edge, spraying all his release over his now round stomach.

This made his hole contracting even more around Yoko’s dick who was ready for another shot “You’re massaging me so good you little whore”

Paul was still panting erratically and regaining his vision when he heard the woman’s words

“What?”

“Ah one more!” Yoko humped in delight.

The bassist was now a sobbing mess “Please stop, I’m going to burst” he looked helplessly as his stomach inflating more and more, it felt sloshy as he trembled in strain.

After the fourth release from Yoko’s part Paul tried to squat away by she promptly grabbed his hips keeping him in place, her balls pulsating for the last time.

“Honestly Paul I’m impressed, John only went this far after the third session with me, you really are a talented slut eh?”

Now Paul looked positively eight months pregnant, Yoko reclutantly pulled out slowly from his body, is hole gripping her all the way out.

This left his anus incredibly empty, puffed red and gaping lazily, unable to close itself again.

At least Yoko finally released Paul’s red wrists from the headboard. “Well Paul, maybe I really choose the wrong beatle. - Ah! I’ll tell about John about our little meeting if you don’t give up”.

With that the redressed herself and left the room.

Paul could only stay there and let it all out.


End file.
